A Christmas Truce
by AJeff
Summary: A Pretender Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Pretender"**

They called a truce. The "Huntress" and her "prey". Miss Parker and Jarod suspended their "you run, I chase" game for the holidays.

He watched her cautiously as she poured drinks for them making sure nothing would be slipped into his glass of champagne. Although, agreeing to halt their "cat" and "mouse" game, the "pretender" was leery of her intentions.

"Cheers," she smiled handing him his drink.

Jarod forced a smile. Beautifully dressed in red, his eyes darted up and down her figure, impressed by the way the satin material clung perfectly on her slender body. She motioned him to the sofa and he had done a double take on her before sitting down.

"You're pretty quiet tonight, Jarod." She thought he looked exceptionally handsome, dressed in his usual black attire of jeans, tee-shirt and leather jacket. Maybe it was the look of innocence in those warm chest-nut colored eyes of his that made him inviting.

"Well, Miss Parker, it's not every day I'm having drinks with my "huntress". What would "The Centre" say about your choice of companionship?"

"Bah humbug," she said. "It's Christmas eve, do you really want to waste our time talking about "The Centre"?" Kicking off her shoes, she crossed her long legs and leaned back comfortably against the sofa, taking slow sips of her drink. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Trust can kill you or set you free, Miss Parker." He gulped down his drink.

"Planning on leaving soon, Jarod?"

"Why? You want me to go?"

"It's just that you rushed your drink..."

"There's more where this came from." He held up his empty glass and rose from his seat. Pouring himself another drink, he placed the bubbly champagne on her coffee table joining her back onto the sofa.

"Relax, Jarod," she laughed kicking him lightly on his knees. "You seem nervous."

He grabbed her foot, gently massaging it. "Must be hard running around in those high heels of yours." It surprised him that she seemed to be enjoying her foot massage. On impulse, Jarod pulled Miss Parker towards him and she wasn't about to argue on his sudden move to her. He paused for a moment, then released her.

There was a look of disappointment in her baby blue eyes. Unzipping his leather jacket, he slid it off of him. She waited. His hands caressed her face. "You are beautiful, Parker. You take my breath away."

She responded by snaking her arms under his tee-shirt. Having never done so before, she felt the bare skin of his back.

"Touch me," she said in her throaty voice pulling off his shirt.

Breathing deeply, Jarod fumbled with the zipper of her dress. Suddenly catching himself, he stopped. "Parker, wait. Maybe we shouldn't."

"I've waited for a long time for you." Standing up, her dress dropped down onto the floor. "Take me, that is, if you want me." Matching black laced panty and bra covered her private parts.

Miss Parker watched impatiently as Jarod managed to struggle out of his jeans.

"You forgot a piece of item." Miss Parker pushed down his briefs. As he stepped out of them, he pulled her into a long and lingering kiss full of want and desire.

"Ummm," she whispered.

Jarod slid his hand down to her waist tugging at her pantie until it fell slowly down her legs and onto the carpet. Miss Parker led him into the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. Unhooking her bra, he kissed her breasts and moved his mouth down to her belly, then her thighs, then worked his way back upwards.

Pleasures of soft moans escaped Miss Parker's mouth. Jarod explored her body. Kissing her deeply, she pushed him away.

"Now, Jarod. Take me now," she pleaded. "Can't wait much longer for you. Now," she begged.

Wanting to last as long as possible, Jarod started off slowly. Sighing loudly as he entered her, Miss Parker grabbed hold of his arms to meet his powerful thrust. Arching her body in a wild response, he moaned moving rapidly. Again and again, he thrust into her. They both gave into their sexual releases at the same.

She laid quietly in his arms. "Jarod?"

"What?" He kissed the top of her head.

"It's Christmas morning. Merry Christmas, Jar."

"Merry Christmas, Parker."

"The truce is over, Jarod."

"I know," he said. "We could never be, right?"

"Never. Not as long as "The Centre" is still standing." She hugged him tightly. He returned her hug.

"So, what about us?"

"Same time next year, Jarod?"

"Same time next year, Miss Parker, but..."

"But, what?"

"One more time before I leave, Parker?"

"One more time before you leave, Jar."

**The End**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. **


End file.
